indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Solum
When lava bubbled up from the depths of the ocean to create the islands that would become known as Paradisus, life did not seem so certain. The magma hardened to large, black porous rock and for years, that was it. But after time, the god known as Solum saw the potential in the islands and began his work. By his power, roots snaked in to the rock, breaking it down to create mineral-rich soil. Grass began to grow, trees reached up toward the sky, and life on the islands started to take shape. With every leaf that unfurled, every flower that blossomed, Solum witnessed his power, and how he loved it. By far one of the most prideful gods, Solum bragged to his fellow gods and goddesses, challenging them to compete with his wonderful creations. None could, and so his ego grew. Without Solum, the islands of Paradisus would be only black rocks, desolate and bare. When the horses began their domination of the islands, Solum expected them to praise him, thank him for his work. But they were blind to his power, using the healing power of the leaves to cure their ill, the strength in fruit that grew from his trees to feed their sick, without first acknowledging him. There were few horses that recognized his work, prayed to his name, and to those horses Solum appeared, a sandy coloured horse with legs black as dirt, and presented them with gifts. On an island known as Vesanus, Solum came to realize that there were some horses that were able to realize his gifts to the world. For such large horses, they were delicate and in tune with the earth. For years they prayed to the trees, trees he himself had designed, loving and caring for his work. It was in this realization that Solum turned his attention to the drafts of Vesanus. When they mumbled their prayers to the thick trunks of the trees, Solum made himself available to listen. It brought joy to the prideful god to know that there were horses alive that, though the love of his green earth, must have loved him too. Though he thought many times to reveal himself to them, Solum never has. He grew to love the draft horses. He did not want to ruin their delicate way of being, fearing that an introduction of a god in physical form might deter them from their praise. Instead, he identified with many other names, Sophia, Reatus, Votum, and more recently, Honestas, Spero, and Formido, to name a few. Great trees, gifts from Solum himself, made into shrines where comfort could be sought. However, his happiness would not last. Isolated by the other gods for his pride, he saw the fall of Vesanus as punishment. Fire licked at the bark of his most favourite trees, water refused to fall to nourish them, and so Solum's creations turned to ash and dust. Surely Ignis and Imber thought to mock him, for without Imber's rainfall his trees and flowers could not grow, and only by Ignis' power could they be destroyed so easily. His favourite island and their inhabitants suffered, but Solum suffered along with them. The drafts fled from Vesanus, leaving their beloved homeland, though Solum was not so easily defeated. While there are those who still pray to him, Solum retains his strength. As the drafts learn about the ways of life on Ortus, his many facades have begun to condense. Questions are asked about Solum and his power, but they have yet to realize how resiliant he truly is. Vesanus, abandoned by it's inhabitants, is slowly returning to it's previous greatness. While Solum is around, he will work his powers to bring back the trees and the grass and the flowers to Vesanus. Category:Duodecim Category:Natales Category:God